User talk:Red the hedgehog
Hey Partner Thnx fr the comment on Long Night of Horrors, sry i had to take out Charm and Crash. What did u think of Red's part so far?- Ouka hey Red it's Gamerboy I know we haven't talked in awhile but I was wondering if Red the hedgehog could co-star along side Gamerboy in a new story i'm making (After I finish Belku off the Edge) I just thought I should get the cast out of the way first. Anyway It is not part of the roomates franchise and no ones background will be put in this story just to let you know. Just wondering if you were interested Gamerboy123456 22:53, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey,Red on Halloween,i'm going to take a break from Total Sonic and write some Halloween stories,do you want any of your characters to be in them,if so please tell me A.S.A.P. Hey Red started the new series with Gamerboy and Red it's called Moebus it will be in a triology so part one of the triology is called Moebus: Plee from another world. SO just to let you know that's started. Gamerboy123456 18:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure lol =3 I'll start drawing it now lol Pink-peril 12:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey red. Someone told me to remove a picture of Brian the hedgehog which is supposedly reds darkside I also removed it off of your user page however im putting it back on because were forgetting it ever happened (discussed it on the chat) BUt I cant get it back on. So you can put it back on. Sorry its just someone told me to because he thinks the wiki is going to get sued because of it. Just ignore him =\ just put the picture back on your userpage and well forget about it so yeah, sorry about that. IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 20:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Xena in your story, Hmmm Yea That fine you can use her, One problem I think she finds Red a bit of a... well you remember the convo between Rac, Xena and Red right, Xena didn't like the way he was flirting with her and I think she thinks red is a bit of a D**. The only way For Xena to like Red again is if he was trying to such a ladies man, well you know what I mean some how you have to change her perseption of Red But yea you can use her =3 Xena 12:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey just a little advice ... when you said "One day Scrouge saw them in the woods and he was ready to fight." on your bio, you spelled the name wrong. You spelled Scrouge which is not a word. How it is really spelled is Scourge. Anyways just a heads up, unless you weretrying to talk about Ebenezer Scrooge. :3 Please don't take this as me being mean, I'm just a huge grammer and spelling freak. Hey just a little advice ... when you said "One day Scrouge saw them in the woods and he was ready to fight." on your bio, you spelled the name wrong. You spelled Scrouge which is not a word. How it is really spelled is Scourge. Anyways just a heads up, unless you weretrying to talk about Ebenezer Scrooge. :3 Please don't take this as me being mean, I'm just a huge grammer and spelling freak. Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 15:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Mitena the WereHedgeWolf sorry, I forgot to post my name a moment ago. XP LOL What does PPL mean O.o Frozina 18:08, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Here's Apple Jack, hope you like her: http://img651.imageshack.us/img651/6490/applejackj.png Upload it if you want, but WITH credit. Frozina 18:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yea I could but atm Im not feeling so great but If you remind me since im likely to forget on friday then Ill give it a go Xena 16:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sonic's Final Idea. ---- Hey.I got an idea,you know all those fighting games like Dead or Alive or Street Fighter,well I came up with an idea where characters from Sonic,Final Fantasy,Dead or Alive,and,Kingdom Hearts fight each other in extreme combat,so what do you think? Muppet171 16:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, red... sry i never writed for a long. ''The wiki wouldn't let me do edits or messages or anything for weeks!!! that and my M key isn't working that well... Youtube hates my gut to hell. And school takes up my time quite a bit. Hope u don't leave, because I'm still trying to add to my stories and such. Ur Partner, if I still am to u, Ouka What ''old antics!!!!!- Ouka Oh.... Welll...... She's new and she doesn't know how to speed paint, kinda like you. Anyways, I'll check ur story and tell ya what I think- Ouka I'm fine, its just school is so boring and I'm a bit lonely because I moved away from my friends- Ouka Well, sux fr u. I'm sayin yes to ur request! I think... light mocha brown like this, hope u like it- Ouka Hey,I need to know what weapon Crash and Cathy should use,they can be made up,what's a Sai's,and which jessica is yours? Muppet171 21:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Red. Decided to do two pics of her fr ya. One is normal, one has a background- Ouka I take it u liked the Jessica pic?- Ouka Here ya go, Red. I made Juno as I thought she'd look best as- Ouka Sonic's Final Well,i'm done with the 3rd part,but I need your help with the rest of the parts,got any tips to make it even more epic? Muppet171 14:35, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Red! I was wondering if u'd let me use a character or two of urs for a story I'm gonna post here and one devinatart. My chara Ronee is going to be in it along with Scooter (Pink's chara) and it is mainly setted in Egypt. Sometimes is Paris, France and Italy along with Greece. If ur interested, please message me the links to the charas. You can check it out so far by looking up Quest for the Sacred Jewels-Ouka Hi hi, how are you doing? Roo's picture: DONE. Hope you like it 8D (Btw I made some extra picture 8D) Frozina: *Noms popcorn* at 19:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Suuurrrreeee I will. I'll use Red and you can let Frozina make pictures of Roo against my perission :)- Ouka Sorry, Red. I didn't mean anything by it! I was just saying that you should tell me you are. We are, or were, partners. I was just worried someone was stealing my Roo without asking.... Sry, please don't be mad- Ouka... I'm trying to fix the errors in the story first, then we can continue it once I'm done- Ouka Hello ~ MetalSonicXShadow 4 Life ~ 17:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Your on the nose about it being like adventure time,i'm just a huge fan,so I decided to pay homage to it.And,my episodes are based if not made up from episodes of adventure time.But their are some episodes I made up though. Muppet171 16:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Destiny Time Help You know in adventure time,there's the vampire called Marceline and her gender-swapped countrerpart:Marshall Lee,well,I need help naming the vampire in my show,it has to be a guy and has to have a unique name like Marceline or Marshall Lee.Please hurry and think of 3 names. Muppet171 18:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Destiny Time Role I got it,you'll be doing Beemo's role,don't ask,just wait. Muppet171 16:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll have a go at it lol, cause I don't usually draw alot of people in one picture ^^; And i'm also gunna be trying to draw stuff for people for christmas lol (cause I can't give you guys much else lol xD) so i dunno how long i might take lol and lol, you never bother me ^^ Pink-peril 18:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Of course you have my permission! I can't wait to see how the story turns out :D MetalSonikku 16:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) sure kimber and red can be friends :D 22:22, December 15, 2011 (UTC) sure kimber & red can be friends MetalSonikku 22:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) There have been some more comments added to the Aseka page if u want to see themMetalSonikku 16:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny 16:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Hi! im EMERALDGREENY i have a present for u P.S: i thought she was pink's chara, so first i gave this to her. sorry ^.^ Hey how is it going? MetalSonikku 22:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny 12:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! im EMERALDGRENNY. i added a photo to http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Honey_the_cat hope u like it! and hope there are not vandal intentions in adding that pic! Emeraldgreeny 17:19, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! im Emeraldgreeny. U adopted 2 characters from MY adoption, soo if u wont make pages of them in the next week, il take them back, ok? Thanks. Emeraldgreeny 13:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC)Hi! im EMERALDGREENY! i added a gallery to Juno the hedgehog. theres a pic i made! hope u like it! Well i might have a go at writing something up for her, but I can't promise anything lol ^^; It kinda sucks that your school's tech is mess up =/ Pink-peril 16:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) lol, woah i haven't worked on that in ages o.o; I'll probably have to read through it first to remember where I got to lol xD Pink-peril 15:24, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Nah, you're not bothering me lol =3 And yeah Mr Sonitus is evil lol, he corrupts people into killing themselves (or if that doesn't work then he kills them lol) It still sucks that your having internet problems lol And sure i'll do a picture lol, though i have to admit i've been kinda slacking with requests lol ^^; Pink-peril 19:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC) finished your request alright here's my pic of hayley, hope you like it, I gave her a more serious expression than her elder siblings cuz she kinda strikes me as the type that tends to have a more no-nonsense demeanor due to her independence, or based off of the info i've obtained from her page =) Hey Red, been a while lol ^^ listen since we're partners and all I felt it necessary to inform you that I've changed the looks of a variety of my characters such as Faith and Sapphire-I personally think they look "improved" now that the work is 100% mine and not based off of a recolour xD I just wanted your overall opinion on the new pix since Faith is so heavily involved in Red's life-their married afterall lol. Also I changed some info them too, mostly sapphire, I decided to give her the speed of her father since fire manipulation isn't exactly her specialty-i changed Faith's personality a little bit, she's still the sassy and comedic type though she has a slightly escalated temper normally triggered by Red's flirtatious demeanor towards other girls like Blaze; Faith seemed to be depicted in such a way in most of your stories that involved her (getting frustrated and even annoyed when Red flirted with opposing girls-especially right in-front of her) so I decided to make her that way ^w^ Hope u like her better this way, cuz i do 8D i think it gives her more depth Carefulspoon (talk) 03:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I suppose i can draw a pic of them kissing, so long as Faith maintains her status as the dominant love interest, considering she and red have three children and all xP in addition to this if faith were to ever find out about this she'd be less than happy lol. This will also be the first pic i make with an official character, it'll prove to be somewhat of a challenge for me but i believe i can accomplish it with the proper amount of effort. Carefulspoon (talk) 03:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm not offended bro lol xD and I like what you did with Red's page =3 his story is much deeper and more elaborate than his former one, needless to say its definately an improvement 8D also I got bored so i started to write time crisis 3, of which i assume is in the time period when Faith and Red are married and the conception of their children is still at an early stage. The wedding pic is epic :3 hopefully i'll have it ready within a week. Carefulspoon (talk) 02:47, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Great to hear you'll be more active :D I have a working schedule with rotating shifts so my hours vary, and I'm glad you like time crisis 3 =) it takes place when milo is about 1 and sapphire 2, I believe its during the time faith first discovers she is at a very early stage of being enceinte with Hayley, I was gonna elucidate this later on. also, doesn't this mean we need to change time crisis 4 somewhat =/ now that hayely has officially been made a biological member of the family? just wondering. and about the wedding pic, its taking so long to draw because of the apparel their wearing o~o since red is royalty and therefore making faith his queen I thought it necessary to make their attire very, uh, shiny xD Carefulspoon (talk) 01:46, October 11, 2012 (UTC) uh fawful isn't qualified to do that e.e you dont need to retype it, I'll just browse the history until I find your original edit then publish it again. I made it apparent that fawful was allowed to modify small portions of the story due to the fact that it involves michael but he's not allowed to "change" your work >:( If Fawful does anything like that again please notify me and I'll take action, he's not eligible to do that -.-; I'd be pissed too, sorry that happened. Btw i just read the additions you transferred to the story and i gotta say, I LIKE IT 8D LOL ITS AWESOME!!!Carefulspoon (talk) 00:45, October 12, 2012 (UTC) yes i know exactly what you mean =/ his character designing techniques sometimes lack sustainable characteristic productivity and effective information conveyance methods, not that i'm accusing him of being lazy or anything-I'm sure he works really hard on his chars, its just his narration endeavors in our stories and stuff are a little...well...boring at times e.e; and there are some occasions when he has a tendency to get on my nerves. I'm not rying to be disrespectful to him or anything, I'm merely pointing out my own opinion, which i'm entitled to. lol I did some editing myself :D I love how sapphire beats knuckles at chess and she's only 2 xD talk about bitter defeat lol I LOVE IT! and i found it funny when knuckles secretly recommended faith should find a new hobby like knitting-I kinda contributed to that idea in that story just because the concept of her knitting is too good to pass up lol XDDD Carefulspoon (talk) 04:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Red, just out of curiosity, isn't Chloe the one who's like totally obsessed with Red? xD A light orange fox i think... Carefulspoon (talk) 16:13, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Yea TC2 hasn't really gone that far but we temporarily went our seperate ways when you were on summer vacation and rarely had access to a computer which is totally understandable dude ;) its all good. and no, nobody's giving me any trouble...well...nobody "important" anyway xD And I'm glad you decided to keep Red's passionate stalker in the story =) I kinda had an idea for her involvement. What I wanted to do was kinda sorta make her a victim of Yvette because she possesses crucial information that only Faith passed on to her in which case Sam evidently was unaware of. If you've read my most recent edits on Yvette you'll know that she now has different attributes as a character and has a tendency to stalk her victims for long periods of time on varying occasions, appearing and disappearing in different locations around the subject, obviously torturing them psychologically before she "gets them." The stalker becomes the stalked X3 I wanted to add a hint of irony in the story. (edit) Red will be an epic singer =3 and i'm sure Faith supports him all the way, this is turning out to be one of our greatest stories yet now that we've got a lead :D btw, is it alright if I make a few slight modifications to our latest chapter? It was mainly going to be Yvette "following" Chloe and how she so cryptically behaves in such a manner. Carefulspoon (talk) 16:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm assuming that previous message was yours o.O the wedding pic is coming along well, I temporarily left it so i could focused primarily on halloween pix since its that time of the season :D I kinda wanted to add a picture of Hayley being followed by Yvette, she's young enough lol Carefulspoon (talk) 18:34, October 17, 2012 (UTC) also sorry red D: I left you this message earlier but there was no signature so then I was under the impression you were xena because he left me a message right after yours mentioning something similar, then I think it was you again...WHO ARE D8 lol sorry X3 Carefulspoon (talk) 19:07, October 17, 2012 (UTC) nice job dude :D seems yvette is hiring now. I'll edit this when i get back from work K ;) or at least the portion I said I'd edit. later dude. oh and red, shockstar asked if his characters Maikeru could be in time crisis 3, I know you and him don't particularly get along on even terms D: but I approved of his request essentially because he gives me constructive criticism and offers suggestions on how to improve my characters and plus me and him are somewhat companions-in addition to this Maikeru is one of my favorite chars. But considering that we're partners I believe its only equitable that we "both" come to a conclusion on this matter. If your against this in any way please notify me. Carefulspoon (talk) 19:22, October 17, 2012 (UTC) DUDE EPIC EDIT XD SNITUS IS AWESOME 8D that's pretty much exactly as i imagined he'd be, manipulative and quite sick =3 i just hope you know sonitus is immortal and can't die, I'm assuming that's why you killed him off, just to ressurect him lol. I made my own edits as well :) I didn't really like my introduction of janus in this story =/ but his next scene, in my opinion, is far superior to his first. This is easily out best story yet :D and its cool thats its being acknowledged by a number of users who want their characters added, afterall all of our story-related endeavors we've worked pretty hard on :3 Carefulspoon (talk) 18:53, October 18, 2012 (UTC) lolnice xD Faith does something similar in time crisis 1. Speaking of which I wanted to personally coney that I was going to make a few significant adjustments to TC1, I'm not gonna change anything, just gonna make a few additions to the beginning, I wanted to reveal how red and faith first became acquaintances and changed my mind about how I wanted the two to meet, and more so how their relationship developed romantically. Essentially Faith is instructed by the Cell to assassinate Red and of course she obeys her orders and sets off to execute him. Basically the story progresses from there, and that's how they first meet X3 Also some more info, i've found out a perfect way to introduce Maikeru XDDD it takes place right after faith raids the high class security bank to confiscate the stolen information, he'll be introduced in the getaway. and I added some info on milo's page, i still need a pic for him =/ the other one was obviously a recolour, I hope you like what I did with him, i made him as original as I possibly could and also made it so his powers are a danger to himself as his physical inhertiance from his biological predeccessors, for undisclosed reasons, make it so that his body is unable to adapt to the flames he wields. It injures him severely whenever he uses them and as a result all the fur and flesh on his hands, where he typically generates the flames, are completely scorched off with only burnt muscle tissue and bone remaining. He has to wear a special mask around his face that supplies him with aenesthetics to reduce the pain he is conflicted with. Carefulspoon (talk) 02:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I'll see what i can do, no promises though ^^; Pink-peril (talk) 15:34, October 22, 2012 (UTC) OMG NICE LOL 8D I love sawyer X3 I might even add her as a friend to Faith's page lol. I made my first edit on TC1 and my next TC3 edit right before Sawyer's POV (which I made a new chapter for) I hope you like my most recent edit, its kinda long as Faith always has elaborate plans to succeed with her desired goal but Espio and Rouge are in it and who doesn't love combination locks? XD so plz inform me on what I might have to change and what you think i may need to cut out if necessary X3 Carefulspoon (talk) 04:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC) OH SUP RED 8D OHAI Nice to meet ya, Red. c: Hey its fine mah boy So liek my name is Lozza. lol you knew this derp But anyways, from my experience (of handling requests and doing em) I rarely ever decline requests lol. That's a true story there. But either way, by reading your story. I've got quite a few ideas in my head already, so I'm hoping to start a few sketches either tomorrow or friday. I'm also hoping that I'll be talking to Adobe Company to fix my photoshop as well. xD But either way, I'm glad you asked. So, I'll work on it ASAP asdfasdf (I'm glad you like my characters as well c: I always feel as if people like it because the art is pretty :L but either way lol) LozzaLolzor (talk) 06:57, October 24, 2012 (UTC) WHOA NICE DUDE 8D I LIKE HOW SHE TOTALLY SCREWS OVER THAT GUY BY SEDUCING HIM LOL!!! I'm kinda wondering what sawyer's gonna do about that bullet injury. I guess she could tend to the damage herself if she had the right equipment lol. or she could run into red who offers to repair the damage done. I actually have a few ideas for how faith could very quickly help her out but I'm sure you already have plans for sawyer that i dont wanna ruin. I've said this before and i shall again, this is our most epic story yet and there isn't a single character, with the exception of one (which aren't any of yours don't worry xD), that I don't like, they all have their own unique attributes and skillsets. Its fun and (i personally believe) productive to estimate the challenges each character faces based on their mental and physical status c: and I've recently edited the scene where chloe gets captured by yvette, its alot more elaborate in detail (in my opinion) and more mystic and exciting lol Carefulspoon (talk) 05:17, October 25, 2012 (UTC) alright I've done a little more editing on chapters 10 and 11 X3 basically red gets captured and is currently at an undisclosed location. Later on im gonna reveal that he's being held captive (along with chloe) in a ship thats transporting very vital supplies. idk what happened to Ayana, I'll let you decide, the handsome car got a few dents in the wreckage...You can do whatever you want with red but may i ask a favor, I kinda wanted him to stay in the ship because the items being transported are extremely crucial to the story while the supplies themselves are supposed to be a mystery, faith goes there with whomever else you want and that ship alone is kinda the final piece of the puzzle faith needs to complete her task which she's been planning since TC1 even before she met Red she's been planning this and evolving her strategies cuz she's so frikin smart. Faith is gonna take on Janus but in a very unique way. I know I may be asking for alot so just tell me if this is too much to handle. but yea I did my share of editing and i think we may be able to reach the resolution soon and hopefully try and make the other TC stories "almost" as good. I'm not sure if we can top this story xD its pretty incredible lol. also Faith is teaming with Sawyer now so this should be interesting and about the character you wanted to remove. if its michael I was wondering if i could convince you to just keep him anyway =/ I know he serves very minor purpose in the story but we promised fawful we'd add him and all so yea, we can't just change our minds now that we've already made him an addition to the story. But if your referring to christopher, please get rid of him -.- he plays no significant part (or any part at all) in the story and his enlistment on the character files is pointless, we haven't added him yet and i don't think we have room =< The story-i think-is more than halfway done and we've pretty much introduced everybody we want to Carefulspoon (talk) 05:48, October 28, 2012 (UTC) 8D ERHMAHGERD ITS FINISHED BRO so like well you reminded me that i was meant to fix the text and effects so now its done. HOPE YOU ENJOY hnghadhgdsg - Sorry for the random spazzleness, I have to go to school now. Tee tee eff en, TA TA for now! LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 20:51, November 5, 2012 (UTC) RED, I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST ASKED ME THAT D8< lol i'm kidding xD i'm fine with Faith having a "threesome" lol x3 should be interesting to read, I'm optimistic to reviewing your edits bro :D plz inform me when its done-I'm pretty easygoing with this stuff lol, and also think the threesome might be a perfect way for Blaze and Faith to bond XDDD maybe they'll develope a newfound respect for each other or something lol sorry I didn't message you earlier o.o; I didn't get a recieved message display pop-up on the side of my screen like I normally do, maybe I just missed it or got it mixed up with all the other message I got or maybe my computer's just f*cked =/ idk, but yea sorry dude D: Carefulspoon (talk) 02:05, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Faith's soft side huh? lol didn't know she had one of those xD I'll read it when I can, which should be...now =3 Carefulspoon (talk) 16:04, November 9, 2012 (UTC) okay, just read it and damn xD she can be foul-mouthed when she feels so inclined lol. I LOVE IT 8D and you matched Faith's intellectual faculties quite well, afterall she normally thinks of herself as superior to almost all the other girls due to her significantly vast level of intelligence. PLEASE KEEP GOING :D IM CURIOUS TO SEE HOW THIS ALL GOES DOWN LOL I was working on a book too :3 its called The Celebration and essentially focuses on Red and Faith and their kids relationship as a family. I've already written two chapters and if it isn't too much trouble could you possibly review them x3 I like attention lol xD Carefulspoon (talk) 03:00, November 10, 2012 (UTC) awesome =D glad to hear i got his personality right, I really tried hard in that field lol ^^ its gonna be a short story and i believe only two more chapters long that would also be awesome for you to review (if your free) cuz your a good reviewer lol =3 as for the edit on time crisis 3 i cant wait to read it :D I'll review your edit and provide feedback as soon as i can, as of right now i have to help my stepmom set up Christmas decorations in the house, yesterday we had to drag the boxes and stuff all out of the attic and (with the exception of my dad) I'm the only one who's able to lift anything worth a damn lol. so yea, i guarantee your edit will be awesome and i'm optimistic in reading it :3 thnx btw Carefulspoon (talk) 16:17, November 12, 2012 (UTC) AWESOME EDIT MAN 8D lol Fiona got tossed in the garbage, faith would've loved that lol xD and I like how she still hates Faith, i personally think she's just envious that red chose faith instead of her, can't say i blame her, red is a friggin awesome character and im still liek honored to have one of my chars be acquainted with him :) I made my own edit too, continued where you left off. Its prominently faith and fiona having one of their typical squabbles but I still think it quite good and in all honesty I'm still working on faith, I know I've changed her alot but lately I've wanted to make her, idk, shinier, better looking, and I'm making a pic of her now that is possibly my best pic ever, I often say that but somehow I managed to make faith look "SO" much better. I'll show u the pic afterwards and ask for your overall opinion, either i can replace the one I already have or simply keep it, you'll be the judge of that =) Carefulspoon (talk) 05:35, November 13, 2012 (UTC) okay first and foremost I'd like your opinion on faith's new look plz =3 I think she looks way better than before and don't worry I'm already working on one with red involved, its just that since i recently changed her features i had to start from scratch =/ and for the feedback you requested, I like how knuckles has 16 waffles, even though to me that sounds like a very little amount D: he could've easily gone for 20 lol and for time crisis 3 i love it as always :D though i do have a question: who is Sarabi anyway? like a sister of sawyer or something, I recall simba's mother being addressed as Sarabi on the Lion King but I'm not sure if that was your overall intention or if this is a new character your introducing. either way they gotta find Red and Faith is working on that with Tails, the two are perfect together when it comes to intelligence, this way they can annoy the hell out of Fiona with their fancy science and mechanics talk. So yea right now their investigating red's location which they'll soon find. oh yea, and who's Danny? you introduced alot of new chars lol, and i love how you introduce him at the ocean before Sarabi finds him. in all honesty I'm looking forward to your next edit on the hangover, I'm really interested to see where you plan on going with this story :3 Carefulspoon (talk) 05:25, November 15, 2012 (UTC) sup red =3 sorry i couldn't get any editing done today sh*t got really busy and in addition to this i was working on that pic I said I'd make. also, I never told you this because I never really considered you might be interested, but i made a similar picture with tex and sapphire if you wanna see it, i made the pic a few weeks ago and everyone loved it x3 if you feel so inclined to see it plz leave me a message on TubeCube i can't post the link here I'll get in trouble, though as far as im concerned tube cube is abandoned, or at least there hasn;t been any activity for like a year =/ with the exception of my own adjustements to the wiki lol. but to be on the safe side I'll probably delete the link to the pic once you've seen it. Carefulspoon (talk) 05:40, November 16, 2012 (UTC) lolnice ^^ it looks like you've covered all the basics such as informing the reader of every characters personal traits and I look forward to your next edit as i so often do o3o btw I have a slightly better idea for how Faith and red meet if your willing to hear me out, message me back whenever you get the chance ;) Carefulspoon (talk) 16:34, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Yar, Har! To add a photo into a Info box you must add File: and it should work :) Hi Red, this is Benjikun, is that I can be in the list of characters in the story of Christmas? Hi Red, this is Benjikun, I can be in the list of characters in the story of Christmas?(Benjikun (talk) 18:38, November 29, 2012 (UTC)) I'm doin good lol ^^ and yea i guess it has been quite a while since we've messaged each other, I've been busy with boring reality shtuff =/ reality sucks lol. also if your planning on entering Faith in an all-star tournament i suggest reading her new profile cuz its sounds like your gonna be using her attributes as a character. I got rid of all the abilities I never used in the books and stuff and added what i believed to be necessary, thus making her more original C: I also added a relations section and red's in it lol. its been like a month since i last changed her biography. But anyway yea, I'll read it when iu get the chance and thanks for teh info ;) Carefulspoon (talk) 01:26, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm cool with whatever dude xD red can either get blaze or fiona pregnant accidentally or faith and red can have another kid, like I always say I'm pretty easygoing. I'll leave that decision up to you bro, whatever you want. also, I had in mind that Red first meets faith in the Cell when he joins, he does it because he knows that they have intel on Mr Sonitus and he needs to know where he is and how to efeat him, he primarily joins the Cell temporarily as an undercover agent for information on this common enemy which he soon learns Faith knows almost everything about. At the time she's aware he's an undercover agent, she seems to know quite a bit, there's really no escaping her x3 she always has a contingency plan and studies the files of every member and enemy, though his charm seduces Faith and she decides not to rat him out, I imply this on the relations section. as for my art program, its been acting faulty lately and sometimes shuts me completely down in the middle of drawing something which is very frustrating for me. I've decided to purchase a new desktop when I get the money that can run a better art program and best of all won't shut me down, this is why I've been a little slow on requests and stuff. I'm not completely without an art program, just have a faulty one, alot of my electronic equipment is ancient and doesn't run as well =/ once I get my employee discount card at Wal Mart buying stuff shouldn't be as expensive, thats kinda what I'm waiting for lol. I like being cheap :D Carefulspoon (talk) 00:43, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Red, this Benjikun(again). For the Christmas story, the character must be added is: Benjikun The Hedgehog! This is a character I create (after 2 long months of work). Ps: This is a Russian agent of the G.R.U(Russian Military secret service)so it needs a serious attitude and a funny attitude ;) (Benjikun (talk) 02:42, December 4, 2012 (UTC)) I do have one question though C: if Red and Faith were to have a fourth offspring what would she look like? I assume it would be female lol. I had a few ideas, her hairstyle could consist of a ponytail since we already got the long and short hair out of the way. Or I could redesign Sapphire and make her look more like a princess while this one has inherited her mother's more skantily clad preferences x3 afterall, Sapphire is kind of a suave. But again this is your decision and only if they have a fourth child. and how old would she be? Same age as Hayley, could they be twins only one's a red color and has a different hairstyle? Or would you rather I add both colors like red and black stripes? Sorry I'm in a zone right now xD I'll shut up eventually. I was also contemplating on a name too, like Sophia, Victoria, Vivien, Katharine, Sai, Allegra, Seraphina, stuff like that :P Carefulspoon (talk) 04:19, December 5, 2012 (UTC) okay so I believe we've established that Faith and Red have a fourth child :3 very well, I'll make her page and I can't wait to design her picture lol and here is her bio Vivien the Hedgehog Like i said, can't wait to draw her picture. Also feel free to contribute if you want, edit whatever you like 83 you have my ultimate permission Carefulspoon (talk) 17:53, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Red, it's Lily Hey red, now, about the story we were gonna do. I was hoping i could engage it with a few of my other Characters. Also, i shall inform you on a few basic things to know about Huntress: She is 16, is pink with lengthened dreadlocks, reaching her knees with dark purple glittering eyes to match, (although you already know about her scars) she has many battle scars because she is the Embassedor of Echidna Affairs and War Conflicts. She wears gloves to which are exactly the same as Knuckles', having four matching knuckles the same as his, and wears a training bra top along with long pants both black but marked with tribal markings and symbols.She also wears lipstick but very little and no eye-shadow. Her specific traits are her abilty to manipulate the earth around her, as you saw and her super strength. She can take on most in hand-to-hand combat and will go as far as threatening her own life and others to prove her strength. Also, she is very rather mature and highly un-reasonable, but still carrries Knuckles' trait of Gulibleness (only around men, she is no fool to women.) That is basically all i have on her right now. Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 23:27, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Red, Can i make Brandy the Snake close allies with Vivien? I wanted to ask you first seeing that we share her as character :P again, I can't wait to draw her, I got so many ideas for her apparel lol Carefulspoon (talk) 05:54, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Red chill o.O Clam down, take ten deep breaths okay :3 These are just fictional characters with fictional biographies, we're here to enjoy teh internet :D not to worry about relatively trivial things like a make-believe character's love life =3 Red's "your" character, do whatever you want with him C: I don't mind lol Carefulspoon (talk) 19:38, December 13, 2012 (UTC) also, speaking of hollywood undead, they got a new album coming out :D its epic as hell, if you haven't heard the song "We Are" then here's a link don't worry, it's not on youtube C: I know it's hard to access that site on school computers, I know from experience -.- Carefulspoon (talk) 05:06, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll see what I can come up with, I still haven't had an opportunity to edit TC3 o.O its been a while lol. Its just my job has been giving me bonus hours due to the holiday status, in other words I'm working for longer periods of time because its almost Christmas and this is usually the time of year when everything is catostrophic and super busy D: so my time to the computer has been temporarily altered to a shorter extent. But still, about that conclusion, I'll read what you've edited so far and see where I can progress. Btw does Faith know about Red's other love interest? Or is he keeping it a secret? Just wondering lol. Carefulspoon (talk) 16:09, December 17, 2012 (UTC) okay, I made some minor edits on TC2 lol, but I'm at work right now and we're not allowed to use the computers for our own beneficial purposes so I just made a few changes to Faith's dialogue, the english ones anway lol. I like the translation for her swedish best friend, reminds me of every english conversation I have with my dad on the phone :3 good memories Carefulspoon (talk) 17:59, December 19, 2012 (UTC)